


A Pause from Reality

by Doesntmatterhadsex



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Futanari, Girl Penis, Loss of Virginity, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Vaginal Sex, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 12:10:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14670816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doesntmatterhadsex/pseuds/Doesntmatterhadsex
Summary: Beca and Chloe are stuck in a hotel room.





	A Pause from Reality

Beca had a penis and was terrified of other people finding out. Of course Chloe knew. She had walked in on her showering during her freshman year and seen everything. She didn’t say anything about it, which Beca was immensely relieved about.

Touring was hard. She always seemed to get a room with Chloe which was great because she was always naked. Beca got to see her naked often and add it to her spank bank. She masturbated a lot to the image of Chloe in her head.

The last stop of the Barden Bella tour was an interesting one. They had somehow managed to fill a 10,000 person stadium, and they had a week of sitting around before the show with nothing to do except sit around in their hotel rooms due to a security threat. So there Beca and Chloe sat.

Chloe was laying on her bed after a shower wearing nothing but a towel around her body and one in her hair. She hadn’t said anything in a couple hours. Beca was reading and assumed she was asleep She jumped at the sudden sound of her voice. “Hey Becs?”

“Yeah?” Beca said trying to calm her heart.

Chloe opened her eyes and looked at Beca. She looked back at her. “Can I see your penis?” Beca’s heart raced even faster. She couldn’t breathe. Her mind felt like it was going to explode. Did Chloe just say what she thought she said?

“Um…” she said after what felt like an eternity.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Chloe said as she sat up. Beca continued to say nothing. “You should though.” Chloe stood up and sat next to Beca. “Are you alright?” She put her hand on Beca’s shoulder. “I broke you. Didn’t I?” Chloe sighed. “I was too forward. Shit.”

“Uh…” Beca continued.

“I’m going to undo your pants. Say anything. Anything at all if you want me to stop.” Chloe moved her hand from Beca’s shoulder to the zipper on her jeans. She paused, waiting for anything from her. Beca didn’t move. She didn’t know how to react. Chloe slowly started to pull down her zipper, then undo the clasp at the top.

Beca put her hand on Chloe’s as she was about to reach her hand into Beca’s pants. They looked at each other and Beca nodded. She pulled her pants down to her knees leaving nothing covering herself except a pair of boxer briefs. Chloe blindly reached towards and began feeling through the hole in the underwear. She found what she was looking for and pulled it out.

Beca’s penis was kind of small before she got hard. Barely an inch and a half. Chloe put the entire thing in her mouth and Beca gasped in surprise. Her entire body went rigid as she started to grow in Chloe’s mouth.

Chloe loved the feeling of someone going from flaccid to hard in her mouth. She liked being the reason they were getting turned on. She started bobbing her head up and down as Beca’s cock became large enough to play with. She worked her tongue over the tip then the shaft. Her cock kept growing, and kept growing. Then it was too large for Chloe to put in her mouth.

Beca looked embarrassed as Chloe looked her cock up and down. “I need to have sex with you.” Chloe said, still eyeing Beca’s huge member. “I mean before it was just a want, a way to pass the time, but now I need this.”

Beca sat up, causing Chloe to look at her. “I don’t know if I can Chloe.” Beca said.

Chloe start removing the towel from her hair. “Do you want to? Because I want to.” Chloe said, her hair finally free.

“That’s not the problem,” Beca said. Chloe started to say something but was cut off. “The thing is, I haven’t, um…”

Chloe understood. Beca was a virgin. “I’m fine with that. I’ll go slowly. If you’re fine with me being your first.” Chloe removed the towel covering her body hoping it would entice Beca even more.

Beca had been propositioned for sex before. It was always creepy guys or girls who just wanted to claim they had sex with someone like her. No one who had wanted her for being her could handle the fact that she had a penis, let alone how large it was. So she suffered alone.

Beca said “Alright.” Chloe squealed in excitement. “On a couple conditions.” Beca started undressing as well. “First, we’re going on a date when we’re done with the tour.” Chloe nodded as if that were obvious.

Beca removed the gray vest and white button down shirt. “Second, this isn’t a onetime thing.”

Beca was naked now, just like Chloe. “Third, kiss me.” Chloe grinned and crawled up the bed to Beca. Their first kiss was almost chaste. No tongue, just a peck of their lips together. “Kiss me like I’m about to fuck you.”

They kissed like they were about to fuck. Chloe rubbed her hands up and down Beca’s side, each one finding places that made Beca shiver or squirm. Beca didn’t know what to do with her hands so she ran them through Chloe’s ginger hair.

Chloe broke the kiss and said “Are you ready to lose your v-card to a smokin’ hot babe?” Beca nodded, and Chloe was off the bed rummaging through her luggage at the base of her bed. “There is no way I’m going to get that monster in me without a little help.” Chloe said. “A-ha. I knew I brought it.” She pulled a bottle of lube out of her suitcase.

She squirted what Beca thought was entirely too much onto her penis, then started rubbing it around, coating the entire thing in lube. Beca moaned a little as she did. “That’s nothing yet Becs.” Chloe had to stand to get Beca’s cock in the right spot. Chloe bent her legs, lowering herself, Beca’s lubed cock pushing into her tight hole. It was too big and she couldn’t get it in. Then there was a sucking noise and the head popped in. Chloe shuddered as she was stretched. It was the biggest thing she had ever taken by far.

Chloe had to keep pausing to breathe and allow herself to relax as she lowered herself down Beca’s cock. Beca however, didn’t breathe at all. Nothing felt real until she heard Chloe whisper her name. Then the reality of the situation hit her like a truck. She just lost her virginity. She placed her hands on Chloe’s hips and pulled her down the last couple inches, forcing her to groan in pain and pleasure.

“Stop,” Chloe whispered breathlessly.

“I’m sorry. Did I hurt you?” Chloe asked, panic suddenly in her eyes.

“Yeah, but that would have happened either way.” Chloe leaned forward and kissed Beca’s nose. “I just need a second to get used to you,” Then kissed her neck. Because I want this to last as long as possible,” and they kissed. Chloe’s tongue ran through Beca’s mouth tasting every millimeter.

“Ok. I’m ready, are you?” Chloe asked. Beca nodded her head yes, and Chloe began to rock her hips. She didn’t pull herself out because she wasn’t sure that she would be able to get Beca back in if she did. Every movement stretched and pulled at her insides in the most glorious way possible.

Because it was Beca’s first time, Chloe expected it wouldn’t last long, no matter what she tried. So she humped as fast as she could, racing Beca to orgasm. Chloe was the first one there by a long strectch. Her hips pumped faster, her legs shook and she screamed louder than she intended.

Chloe rested her head on Beca, panting, her pussy still throbbing in excitement. “Can we change positions?” Beca asked looking sheepish. “This one isn’t doing much for me.”

“Sure. Roll us over. And don’t take yourself out too much. Getting it back in may be a chore.” Chloe said.

Beca took charge this time, rolling them over so that they were in the missionary position. They looked each other in the eyes as Beca pulled herself out the first time. This felt much better to both of them. Chloe could feel the burn as Beca thrust back in. A couple more thrust and Beca said, “Oh,” And paused her movements. “I’m um… I’m pretty close to cumming.”

“That’s ok. Nobody lasts very long their first time.” Chloe said as she brought Beca in for a kiss. “Especially not with me.” They kissed again. “Now fuck me hard and cum inside me.”

Beca started pistoning her hips, slowly at first but she sped up quickly. Then she started to cum, the fire rolled from her stomach and spread throughout her body. Her legs stiffened, her back arched and she grunted as cum began to fill the redhead. Chloe groaned loudly as she came again.

They kissed passionately as Chloe’s pussy leaked cum and Beca’s cock softened to its flaccid state. They kissed for what seemed like hours, pausing occasionally to snuggle and slightly doze off.

A phone alarm buzzed, pulling them back to reality. It was time to get ready for the show. “I’m going to shower,” Beca said, “Care to join me?”

“Nope. I want to stink like I just had sex with you.” Chloe said stretching her arms over her head.

“Alright.” Beca said and moved to gather things for the shower.

There was a light rap on the door as the shower turned on.

Beca wrapped the towel from earlier around her and opened the door. Fat Amy stood there with a couple other Bella’s. Chloe thought back to the sex and realized that the entire floor had probably heard her. “So who was the guy that made you a banshee earlier.” Fat Amy asked.

Beca walked out of the bathroom before Chloe had a chance to react and still naked. “Hey Chloe, do you have any…” She saw the group at the door and froze. The Bella’s knew about her penis now.

**Author's Note:**

> I watched the pitch perfect movies and sort just ended up writing this. It's not my best work, but I'm proud of it. Definitely inspired by the "All of Me" series by 01shane01, and Kimbahrlee.


End file.
